A wind power has been spotlighted as an attractive replacement to fossil fuel for an environmental reason such as a green house effect. A technique of wind power generation uses rotors to generate an electrical energy by wind. The technique for manufacturing, installing, or maintaining a wind power generator is generally complicated and expensive.